wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2009-04-13 RAW
Episode Summary Vickie sets the main event After returning to WWE the week before, Batista opened Raw on the night of the Draft with vengeance on his mind. Though he'll have a chance to meet Randy Orton in the ring as part of the WWE Championship Tag Team Match at Backlash, The Animal made clear his desire to face The Legend Killer on Raw and take revenge for the vicious punt that kept him from the ring for months. But Batista wasn't the only competitor with his sights set on Orton, as he was joined in the ring by both Shane McMahon and WWE Champion Triple H, who both wanted to get their hands on the venomous Superstar for what his attacks on Stephanie McMahon and the WWE Chairman himself, Mr. McMahon. As the three argued over who would get first dibs on Orton, they were interrupted by Vickie Guerrero. Raw's new General Manager announced that only one of them would get the opportunity to face The Legend Killer before Backlash, and that they would have to earn it. Guerrero then placed WWE Champion Triple H, Batista & Shane McMahon in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match against The Legacy for later in the night. Whoever scores the pinfall on either Rhodes or DiBiase will have earned themselves a match against Orton on the next Raw, but if The Legacy prevails, then none of "The Viper's" enemies will be able to get their hands on him. Maryse, Michelle McCool & Natalya vs Melina, Mickie James & Kelly Kelly The Divas of Raw and SmackDown squared off in a Six-Diva Tag Team Match, which saw Divas Champion Maryse, Michelle McCool & Natalya defeat Women's Champion Melina, Mickie James & Kelly Kelly, earning SmackDown the brand's first Draft pick. The random selection was a lucky one for the ladies of SmackDown, as it brought Melina and her Women's Championship to Friday nights. Santino Marella vs Great Khali In another interpromotional SmackDown vs. Raw match, Santino Marella was faced with the massive Great Khali. Before the match began, however, Beth Phoenix came to the stage with a special announcement regarding the impending contest. By order of GM Vickie Guerrero, in addition to the Draft pick already at stake, if Santino lost the match, his "twin sister," Miss WrestleMania "Santina" Marella, would have to be a guest on the Khali Kiss Cam. Unfortunately for the Italian Superstar and Miss WrestleMania, The Great Khali was victorious. In addition to winning some time with Santina next week, The Punjabi Playboy also earned SmackDown a Draft pick, bringing CM Punk to Friday nights. The Straightedge Superstar brings with him his Money in the Bank contract, which if utilized properly, is as valuable as any World Title. CM Punk vs Matt Hardy Matt Hardy and CM Punk entered the 2009 WWE Draft representing SmackDown and Raw respectively, but by the time they faced off in the ring, their brand allegiances had switched. As the two ring warriors slugged it out, Jeff Hardy rushed to the ring and attacked his sibling, resulting in the disqualification of Mr. Money in the Bank and allowing Matt to pick up another random selection for Raw. With Women's Champion Melina drafted to SmackDown earlier, Monday nights were in sore need of women's division gold, and found it in the form of the newest Raw Diva: Divas Champion Maryse. Results * 6-Divas Tag Team Draft Pick Match: Divas Champion Maryse, Michelle McCool & Natalya (SmackDown) def. Women's Champion Melina, Mickie James & Kelly Kelly (Raw); Melina drafted to SmackDown * Draft Pick Match: Matt Hardy (Raw) def. CM Punk (SmackDown); Divas Champion Maryse drafted to Raw 2009 Draft Results * Melina to SmackDown (WWE Women's Championship shifts to SmackDown) * Maryse to RAW (WWE Divas Championship shifts to RAW) * Alicia Fox to RAW * Nikki Bella to RAW * Candice Michelle to SmackDown * Layla to SmackDown * Natalya to ECW * Brie Bella to RAW Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes